


My Kind of Crazy

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: The Disciple's are bored and Nora finds the perfect solution.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Kind of Crazy

Her heart was racing as she ran across the dark ground, ignoring the thorns that caught and stung her legs as she raced through the tall grass. She could see the light in the distance and it was all she could focus on. The light would be safe. People would be at the light. With any hope, it was people that would help her.

Nora was out of breath by the time she made it onto the porch but she was still able to bang her fist on the door, not even bothering with the knob that she knew would be locked or otherwise blocked. She had wanted to yell and beg them to open up, to let her in, but she found that she couldn’t. She hadn’t run that hard and fast in a long time.

After a few seconds of banging she heard the knob unlock. It was then that she found her voice again.

“You have to help me,” she pleaded, putting every bit of fear she could into it. “The-- the raiders! Please!”

“What in the hell-- Get out of here!”

“Please!” Nora allowed her voice to fill with terror, something she had always told herself she was too strong to do. “Please! I don’t know if-- if they followed me here! Please! You have to let me in!”

“Get out of here,” the voice roared again. A softer voice behind him spoke up, the words muffled by her sobs.

“Please,” Nora pleaded again, feeling her strained muscles starting to turn to jelly. “I can’t-- I can’t run anymore. I can’t fight them. Please.”

“Alright, alright! Hurry it up and get in here!”

Nora let out a sigh of relief as the door opened enough for her to stumble over the threshold until she fell to her knees in a pitiful ball of sobs.

“How many were there,” the gruff voice questioned, followed by boots walking past her to the covered window she had somehow missed on her approach.

“I- I don’t know,” Nora whimpered, wiping the tears off her face as she found the strength to look up. A woman stood just a few feet before her, her grey streaked hair in a loose braid over her shoulder and her eyes filled with concern.

“Are you okay, honey?”

“I don’t know,” Nora repeated. It seemed all she could say.

“Oh, look at her Wesson!”

“I don’t see anything,” the man answered, apparently not hearing what the woman said. Nora turned her attention to him, blinking back her exhausted tears as he stepped back from the window and glared down at her. “You said you were being chased?”

“Yes,” Nora answered with a shaky voice. “We were heading to Nuka-World and got jumped. They-- they tried to put us in shock collars! I got away when Daddy-- Oh, God, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” the woman said as she knelt beside Nora, setting a motherly hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“I think they killed Daddy,” Nora managed. “When he tried to attack the big one, the one that was putting the collar on me let go. I wasn’t going to run but--”

A sob wracked through Nora’s body as she tried to finish what she was saying. The woman hushed her soothingly, running a hand over her back along her shoulders.

“And you didn’t want to open the door,” she said accusingly, her eyes settling on the man at the window.

“Please,” Nora begged. “Just let me stay here tonight.”

“You said you didn’t know if they followed you,” Wesson grunted, covering the window back up and taking a step back to tower over her. “What if they did? What if they followed you here?”

“You heard her,” the woman chided sharply. “They had the others with them, they wouldn’t bother following her here.”

Wesson grumbled something under his breath before stomping away from the door. He only stopped when he reached a door going off the hall to turn back and bark at the pair on the floor. “She can stay here tonight, but I want her gone in the morning! We don’t need any trouble around here.”

“Wesson,” the woman snapped again, this time more in shock than anger.

“You know what I mean, Marion. We don’t know why her family was targeted. We don’t know if they’ll come looking for her later! All we know is--”

“We know you’re in there,” a voice yelled from outside. It was deep and gruff, with a thick drawl to it. Nora widened her eyes as she moved closer to the woman who wrapped her arms around her almost protectively. “Send out the girl!”

“Jesus,” Wesson grumbled, rushing back to the window to peeking out. “How many did you say there were?”

“I don’t know,” Nora whimpered, clinging to Marion now.

“Like she was going to take time to count,” Marion said, pulling Nora up as she stood. “Just get away from that window! Now!”

“We saw you let that bitch in,” the voice called again, this time sounding much closer. “We already got the rest! Send her out and we’ll leave you be!”

“Marion,” Wesson began. He didn’t get to finish when Marion shot him a glare more dangerous than any bullet fired from any gun.

“We aren’t sending her out there,” she snarled. “Get away from that window!”

Before the old man could respond there was a solid knock on the door. It wasn’t frantic knocking like Nora had done. It was hard and demanding.

“Open this fucking door before I change my mind and take all of you!”

“Just send her out,” Wesson whispered harshly. Marion was already walking back, her arms still tight around Nora as she walked her back with her.

“No,” Marion said steadily, a hard look in her eyes. It was a look that changed to one of surprise as she suddenly released the girl in her arms, taking a step back and looking down. Wesson followed her gaze and nearly screamed at what he saw. Sticking out of her belly, slowly spreading a dark stain on her night clothes, was the crude make-shift handle of a blade.

“What in the hell--?”

“Now, Gage!” Nora pulled the blade from the woman’s belly, all fear and distress gone from her voice now. As something more solid than a fist hit the door, Nora slashed the blade through the air. At first nothing happened. But then Marion let out a choked gasp as blood began to pour from her throat.

Before Wesson could say anything the door burst in, the corner catching his shoulder and sending him back into a wall. The man that came in grinned first at him, then at Nora as she calmly wiped the now bloody blade off on her torn shorts.

“You alright, boss?”

“Yeah,” Nora answered, twirling the blade in her hands as she nodded to the now dead woman on the floor. “I kind of liked her, though. Decided to make hers quick.”

“You little bitch,” Wesson wailed, forgetting his pain and trying to throw himself forward. “Marion! Marion!”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Nora muttered, sheathing the blade and nodding at Gage. Gage returned the nod and grabbed the man, throwing him down at the Overboss’s feet. “You should have fought harder to keep me out, Wes.” 

“You bitch,” he snarled. Nora tsked as she crouched before him.

“That’s Nuka Bitch, to you. And honestly, you should count yourself lucky. We usually play this game for a few days. But my friends were bored so we promised them a little fun.”

“Marion,” Wesson said again, his eyes roving back to the woman dead on the floor.

“Like I said, I liked her. Motherly, wanted to take care of me. But you, Wes, you fucked up. You didn’t want to take me in, did you? You wanted to send me off first thing in the morning. But you shouldn’t have let me in at all.”

“Fuck you,” Wesson spat once more. Nora grinned then looked to the raider towering over him.

“Before I let the Disciples have their fun, get me an ice cream scoop or something. Wesson here could almost be your body double if not for this pesky eye.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

\----

Gage found Nora washing her hands in the sink, humming to herself as she scrubbed, most likely in an attempt to drown out the gleeful peals of laughter from the Disciples in the other room that mixed right in with the pleas from the settler.

“That was stone cold, boss,” Gage said appreciatively as he leaned on the counter beside her. Nora smiled up at him before turning off the tap and shaking the water off.

“Yeah, but it was pretty fun. I always liked watching their faces when they realized they weren’t saving a little girl but inviting in a bunch of raiders instead.”

“Stone cold,” Gage repeated, unable to stop himself from smiling proudly. “And I know the Disciples appreciated it, too. Probably would’ve liked it more if you’d left the wife alive for ‘em.”

“Was that his wife?” Nora frowned thoughtfully then shook her head. “Ah well, doesn’t matter. But I figured this place is close enough to a few other good settlements that the ladies, and Savoy, could keep an eye on them from here.”

“You’re giving them this one?”

“No, Gage,” Nora said with a roll of her eyes. “I just had them tag along so I could give it to the Pack after they helped clear it out.”

“Right, right.” Gage raised his hands in defeat and chuckled. He was in a good mood now, and no amount of sarcasm from the Overboss was going to change that. “You did good, boss. Pretty convincing.”

“Thanks,” Nora said as she slipped under his arm. “Next time we’ll wait a few days. Let them get used to me. Makes it that much harder when we strike.”

“Goddamn, boss,” Gage breathed before chuckling. “You are certainly my kind of crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see headcanons, reactions, and memes not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
